


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 201

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [13]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 201 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 201 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 201

THESHO (CASTITHAN)  
Fala? They were out of the spicy pow you like, so I got the sweet kind.

TRANSLATION  
 _Falo? Zwore kyeru ravaravo paula ksa juhe jera, jeme luva ngomba ksa vangopsa._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You go hungry tonight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jomaboike nirizhiwa do yendu jera._

GIÉMO (CASTITHAN)  
The capo

TRANSLATION  
 _vizu_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
I don't give a shit!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shtake nda niwe ya!_

RAIGA (CASTITHAN)  
capo

TRANSLATION  
 _vizu_

GIÉMO (CASTITHAN)  
The Tarr child is weak.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taro kwonilyak'sa uspe ya._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
friend

TRANSLATION  
 _hamanyi_

BLADE-MAKER BARTH (IRATHIENT)  
This is Barth. You there?

TRANSLATION  
 _Higya Barth. Vuzenə ila?_

RADIO VOICE (LOBSTER BIB) (IRATHIENT)  
What's up?

TRANSLATION  
 _Avoshə nazə?_

BLADE-MAKER BARTH (IRATHIENT)  
Our mutual friend is never gonna believe who just sailed into AngelArc. Joshua Nolan.

TRANSLATION  
 _Essu Eingyəl Ark hazə, naheme shebishi hamanyi honggigyube sameme. Joshuə Nolən._

RADIO VOICE (LOBSTER BIB) (IRATHIENT)  
No shit.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hadakagba._

BLADE-MAKER BARTH (IRATHIENT)  
He's headed east on the Boulevard. After he's dead, make sure I get a cut of the bounty.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hené numəshe bulevərderi. Shei hememagba iha, mara shizu rido pagyake, abishə._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Relax, my love.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fualu, hanizu._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
What is the word from the Votanis Collective? Will they petition for my release?

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha ksa VoLino no shkaspe re ya? Ichuka do rudhu ksa byekulina do onje she?_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Our solicitor assures me she is working -- 

TRANSLATION  
 _Shinolu jeru ksa vospake re ishala do laidistala --_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
\-- it's taking too long! Every day I remain here, my business interests fall deeper into ruin!

TRANSLATION  
 _\-- ilíni aizu do ala je! Pone myeme gialu verahe'ke emináspa zhegilina ksa javázivane me yenyene wodhala je!_

JOSEF  
Aw, fuck!

TRANSLATION  
 _Aw, chup!_

LOBSTER BIB (IRATHIENT)  
Weapon, please.

TRANSLATION  
 _Egyonggur, shehibuhe._

VARUS SOLEPTOR  
asshole

TRANSLATION  
 _gunya ganchi_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
pleasure crystals

TRANSLATION  
 _kiri eshkiwa_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
filth

TRANSLATION  
 _midabuno_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
And now I'll take your charge blade. I could use a new one.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kyume ezuchira ksa vangonda. Kwonyo ta ksa kyerukswe._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Go on! You lack honor! My death shames you and your descendants!

TRANSLATION  
 _Alu! Gwola chaga zhemala! Zaro kwazalu gwola ki gwolo patsa jedha!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Motherfucker.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yenkitso_

SKEVUR (CASTITHAN)  
capo

TRANSLATION  
 _vizu_

RAIGA (CASTITHAN)  
capo

TRANSLATION  
 _vizu_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
shit from shinola

TRANSLATION  
 _shtak'sa shtagílo no_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
direct speech

TRANSLATION  
 _apsalu tanavano_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
capo

TRANSLATION  
 _vizu_

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
Come on, friend. My child needs medicine. She is sick.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bishí, hamanyi. Zwinyəme tha hunu gyi sluzi. Ebdesə._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
It breaks a father's heart.

TRANSLATION  
 _Utegnə etthumhe ugbəha libaba._

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
This is Old World leather, not the pow shtak you're pushing here. It's worth at least...

TRANSLATION  
 _Kigya kanyuli pa-Nunomrús Nubre, meme pao shtak linukpainyinə wazigyə. Nena akagba..._


End file.
